The Ban
by PointYourFeetAndCAPsLetters
Summary: When guns were banned, Kid rebelled against his father and began the Revolution. Ten years later, the seven Revolution leaders have striven to return a basic human right back to the people and the final mission has appeared. Follow Maka as she makes history. SoulxMaka hints.


**NOTE*- This is in no way meant to influence anyone on their views on guns/gun banning. I had this idea when I heard a person talking about it, that's all. I'd appreciate it if you enjoyed the story whether you agree with the idea or not. **

**People protect what they love- Jacques Yves Cousteau**

**Governments exist to protect us from each other. Where government has gone beyond its limits is in deciding to protect us from ourselves- Ronald Reagan**

A Notice from Death- It is illegal for civilians to handle guns.

"The Ban has been in place for ten years. There is no exception to the Ban, and that's why it has worked," lectures Stein to a group of young children. His words are papery and impassionate. It's because he knows he's lying. He's seen the Ban-breakers.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Don't be so nonchalant about it. A gun is a weapon, no matter how you wield it," I put my own gun in its holder.

Soul shrugs and fires another round. The air rings as bullets pierce the target. Boom, boom, boom. "Guns don't cause harm, people do. Besides, I'm rather sure you hurt Mercy's feelings." Soul pats his gun fondly.

"You got Kid to give you another gun? That's five guns, Soul. You only have two hands."

"Calm down, Maka. My guns –Mercy, Melody, Sapphire, Jade, and Ren- will all get equal playing time. You're the only one that has one gun," Soul reloads Mercy. "It's only a hand gun, too. At least I have a heavy hitter."

I cross my arms protectively over Ash, a sleek hand gun. "It takes a shot to win the Revolution."

Soul sighs, fires, and looks at me, "Did you see that shoot? It was spot on"

"Calm down, hotshot," I say. "You're nowhere near Liz, Patty, and Kid's level."

"They don't count. They're monsters on the field. I know why, though. Their guns are practically a part of them. They are going to win the Revolution using the very thing that started it."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I find Kid polishing his favorite gun, Chaos. He holds it like it's a child but, to Kid, a gun is. Sitting next to him, I watch him polish.

"It there something you see?" Kid isn't harsh, just to the point. I nod, but stare at the floor. His ten guns are lined up, perfectly symmetrical. "Get on with it, then."

"Liz and Patty want a group meeting. They said they found information to finish the Revolution."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Kid slams the table, standing up, "We're taking the mission, the four of us. You can stay here, Soul, along with Black Star, Tsubaki, and everyone else."

"You're risking your lives on a gamble and you know it," Soul flexes his curled fingers. "If you're in such a hurry to die, don't take Liz, Patty, and Maka down with you."

"You just want to come with, Soul," Patty pouts. I roll my eyes. Patty isn't grasping the situation. The round table we sit at shakes as Black Star stands up.

"If Soul gets to go, I'm definitely coming with. You can't stop me," Black Star is pulled back down by Tsubaki.

The seven of us sit silently. Black Star's fidgeting is the only sound. I know Kid isn't stupid. He won't let all seven leaders of the Revolution go on the mission unless we take the entire band of people. There are others, around 500 people, who follow our lead and live underground with us.

"When others hear about it, they'll want to go. They'll want to be a part of the final mission," I whisper.

Soul growls, still angry, "It's suicide. It's a trap. Death doesn't know where we live, but he knows we get information from somewhere."

"Aren't you tired of fighting?" This conversation is making me weary.

Kid pulls out his gun, Chaos, and slides it to the center of the table. We watch him carefully stand up and push in his chair.

"I'm going on this mission," Kid states. He leaves no room for argument. "I'm tired of hiding and I'm sick of being illegal. It's haunting me, every night, to know that my father, the one who taught me how to shoot, made guns illegal. I want to be able to hold a gun on my belt in the open and protect myself. Protection has to stop being illegal. All of the people following our lead, a rag-tag group of Gunners, need to stop fighting from the shadows."

Kid stops. He points at Chaos, "I'll use Chaos to end the Revolution. It began when my father shot at me and it will end when I shoot him. The difference is that I won't miss his chest. If you want to come on this mission, then fine. I don't care anymore. I can't guarantee anything, so you don't have to come." We all look at Soul.

Grunting, he crosses his arms and assesses us, "I'll point out that I'm only coming because y'all are idiots."

"Shut up, hotshot," I'm grinning. Ten years of hard work are coming to a close. I clutch Ash closer.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"He almost sent the four of you out there alone. I mean, come on, he has to be smoking something," Soul zips up his duffel bag.

"Kid thought it was the best option," Tsubaki soothes. I'm grateful for her patience. "He's changed his mind, now. Shouldn't you be excited for this?"

Tsubaki pulls out her guns, Faith and Sky, and puts them both in dark blue holders at her waist. She then takes ammunition and loads it into her duffel bag until it is filled. She's lucky she is so strong.

Quietly, I say, "do you think Kid will do it? Will he be able to shoot his own father?" Tsubaki and Soul are silent. I've finished packing my duffel.

"Let's hope so," Soul fingers Mercy. Louder, he states, "Kid's the one that leads this Revolution. Without him, we wouldn't have kept doing what we loved. The least we can do to repay him is help finish what was started."

"Yes, I guess so." I'm not entirely convinced, but this isn't the time for doubt.

"Have more faith," Liz enters the room. She loads her guns, 16 in all, into her own bag and piles on the ammo. I wait for her to elaborate.

Finally looking at me, Liza gently says, "I was there when Death shot at Kid. I saw Kid's face. Believe me, he won't hesitate on the final shot, and neither will Death."

Tsubaki and I exchange looks. I pry, "what was it like? Kid has been horribly vague about it."

"Understandable," Liz watches her hands. "The whole night was horrible. Death practically disowned Kid and everything went down the shit hole."

"I thought Kid disowned his father?" Soul tries to feign uninterest.

Liz shakes her head slowly, "no, you assumed that. If you want to know, I think it's time to tell, since everything is about to end."

We nod enthusiastically.

Liz sets her things aside and we gather around her like children waiting for a story.

"I'm rather sure you know why the Ban started. A massacre occurred in the city, but only Death's soldiers died. At the same time, there was an assassination attempt on Death. It failed, of course, but it gave the last push to ban guns that had been going on since before the country became a dictatorship. Those sorts of bans had been around forever, but they were progressively getting stronger after a series of movie theater and school shootings.

"Kid stormed Death's office, demanding answers. He brought me and Patty with as support, but left us standing guard outside. Patty and I couldn't hear much at first, but Death announced that if Kid couldn't follow his laws, then Kid wasn't his son. This set Kid off, and they began a yelling war. Kid kept screaming to life the Ban, over and over again," Liz reminisces. "Death threatened Kid, telling him to accept it. The threats were petty at first, but they quickly turned serious, ending with threats to kill Kid where he stood. Finally, Kid told his father that guns were his life. Things were quiet for a moment, but Patty and I heard the bang of a gun soon enough. We rushed into the room. Kid was on the floor, his arm bleeding like crazy from a bullet wound. Death told Kid that his dreams were foolish, and that he was going to shoot Kid again, this time not missing his chest.

"I don't know what Patty was thinking, but she tackled Death. The gun fell out of his hand and Patty picked it up. Rather then be held at gun point, Death jumped out his window and ran. We didn't think to chase after him, our priority was Kid. Kid wasn't worried about his wound, the idiot. He asked Patty to hand him his father's gun before he allowed us to start bandaging and moving him. We were in a hurry, Death or his soldiers could have showed up at any time, so we gave Kid the gun and left."

"Kid must have been so pissed," Soul comments. I punch his shoulder for disrupting the story.

"He was," Liz continues. "Somewhere between the blood loss and pain, Kid fainted. We got him to a small shelter where we hid out for a few days. Kid was in and out of consciousness, but he never let go of the gun. I couldn't pry it from his hands. When he eventually woke up for good, the first thing he told us was that a Revolution was to begin. We thought he was crazy until he started recruiting people."

I hold up my hand, feeling like I am back in school. "What did he do with his father's gun?"

"He still has it. It's the one he calls Chaos."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"And we will fight, for today is the end of ten years of blood, sweat, and tears. Our goal is to protect and, when my gun shot rings out, it will strike Death's chest. We will win, there is not other option," Kid's speech is met with cheers from our comrades.

I stand on the makeshift stage behind Kid, beaming. The seven Revolution leaders stand shoulder to shoulder. Soul is the only one not smiling. Instead, he looks bothered and keeps glancing from me to the audience.

Discreetly, I say, "don't look do down. You might ruin the mood."

Soul forces a smile. It looks plastic.

"Stop smiling. You'll scare them. Just relax and be inviting."

"Make up your damned mind." Despite his cruel tone, Soul's lips twitch up.

I bump his arm, "what's wrong? I thought you would be way more gung-ho about going into battle, guns blazing. It's a Gunner thing."

The applause and cheers start to die down. We start to shuffle off the makeshift stage, leaving Black Star behind to bask in the applause a little longer. I make sure to distance myself and Soul form our friends, who rush to finish preparations.

"Out with it, then. You're not typically a worrier. I am, and I'm not in a state like you." I corner Soul, giving him no chance to dodge my questions.

Soul flexes and curls his fingers, a sign that he has something on his mind. "I just started thinking. What will we do if something goes wrong? What if I die? What if any of us die?"

"That's not what's got you worried, thought. During this entire Revolution, we could have died anything. Something else is up." I try to throw in a joke, "maybe this is why you should leave the thinking to me."

Soul is too serious to joke, "just hear me for a second. Have you ever thought about what we will do when the Revolution is over? Kid will takeover his dad's spot, Liz and Patty will stay by his side, Tsubaki will reopen her gun store, and Black Star… he'll continue to be Black Star and no doubt stay by Tsubaki's side. What about me? What about you? What's left for us?"

"Anything, I guess."

"That's the thing. I'll be lost. My purpose will be done. Will I spend the rest of my life playing piano because it makes good money and then shooting at the range in my spare time?"

I sigh. "I don't have a defined plan yet, but there are some things I want to do. I'll definitely visit mom's grave. Maybe I'll check on dad in the asylum. When everything is settled, I might continue my police training?"

You wanted to be a police officer?" Soul is so disbelieving that I roll my eyes.

"Yes, Soul, I did. Why is that hard to believe? An office stood for everything the Revolution does."

Soul shrugs, "you seemed more like you used to work in an office, slowly climbing your way to a manager position."

"Shows what you know, then."

"…you did it so that you could have free access to a range."

"I'm that easy to read?"

"No, I just think like a Gunner, and so do you."

"Don't get me wrong, I did it to uphold to law, too. I almost wanted to join the Soldiers but I didn't want Death to what such a firm grip on me."

There's silence, but it's comfortable. We are close, a lot closer than I thought we would be at the start of the Revolution.

"I know you played piano before the Revoultion. Did you plan on doing anything else?" In the Revoultion, we tend not to talk about our pasts. Everyone has an unspoken rule that we could keep our secrets to ourselves and our pasts in our memories. Since everything is almost over anyway, I decide it doesn't matter.

"I was thinking about competing in those deer hunting competitions and stuff. I didn't have much of a plan besides surviving while I played piano. When the Ban was put in place, I didn't know what to do with myself. Then, Kid showed upa t my doorstep, proclaiming that he was fighting back. I joined in a second." Soul's fingers have stopped moving.

"You knew Kid before the Revolution?"

"No, I knew Black Star who knew Kid. Apparently, Star told Kid about me and my guns. Kid and I clicked pretty fast and, sha-bam, I was the seventh leader of the Revolution."

"That's right! You were the last leader recruited. You appeared overnight, too." I emember the day. On first impression, Soul seemed lazy and occasionally efficient. I was right, but I didn't peg him as strong willed until later.

"How did Kid get you here, Maka? You guys don't look close."

"Looks can be deceiving. I've known Kid since I was a child, almost as long as Liz and Patty. We're close but not bare-my-soul-to-you close. Kid's too closed up for that. We shot together at the range almost every day when we were teens. I was the fourth person on the team, right behind Liz, Patty, and Kid."

Soul checks his watch, "we have an hour before everything is over and…"

"Just tell me, Soul."

"It'll be awkward."

"Say it, hotshot."

"Want to share an apartment with me after the Revolution?"

He is right. It is awkward. "Like, roommates?"

Soul backtracks, "If you don't want to, it's fine." I've never seen him look so lost.

"I'll room with you."

"Huh?"

"I'll room with you, you idiot. You're responsible for half the rent."

Soul's shoulders perk. I don't give him the chance to try and say something stupid. Turning on my heel, I leave, "See you on the field, Soul."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Soul's team is distraction, Tsubaki's is medical, Black Star's is brute muscles, and Maka's is our stealth squad. Liz, Patty, and I will follow Maka's squad and head straight for Death," Kid orders. "As long as our guns are firing, nothing can stop us."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"What the hell do you mean Death isn't in the building?" I growl. As the stealth squad, my group is the first in Death's territory. "Death is supposed to be giving a speech to a room of army captains today and you're telling me he is gone?"

"Correct, captain," confirms my subordinate over our communicators. I cuss rather excessively and look into the hallway. It's empty and I can't see a camera, which is strange, especially because Death's head of security is in the building.

Moving into the hallway, I report, "be on stand-by, guys. Teams 1-3, stay on guard. Team four, follow me." The people in my team, number four, have their guns at the ready. I keep my hand on the trigger as I pull out my cell phone.

"Kid," I say once he picks up, "we have a problem."

"Yes, you do." That isn't Kid's voice. My eyes widen and it takes all of my will not to drop the phone.

"Who is this?" my voice wobbles.

"It's Death's right hand."

"Dad?... You're supposed to be…"

"In an asylum?" The voice crackles over the phone. "You see, rebel, things change. I've been out for awhile."

"You're crazy," I whisper. My gun is almost impossible for me to hold.

It's quiet for a debating second, "Crazy is just a decision. You need to make a decision now, too. Death's location or Kid's life?"

"What?" I furrow my eyebrows. My mind shut down and my dad suddenly seemed less important.

One of my teammates carefully approaches, but I glare at him. He back down automatically and huddles with the rest of the squad, who watch me carefully.

Spirit says, "you heard me. Kid's at my gunpoint and Death is off your radar. DO you value life or success more?"

I rub my forehead, "You wouldn't shoot Kid. You're the one who set up our play dates as children."

"Don't you know? I'm psycho. I'll do anything."

"Let me talk to Kid. Put the phone on speaker," my throat constricts as there is silence on the line. I need Kid, I need the situation assessed.

A neutral beep rings and I hear Kid, "Maka, the fighting has begun." Surprised, I strain my ears and the gunshots began firing. The Revolution has started, but the way to win has disappeared.

"We'll pull back," I urge. "If we can't get Death, everything is pointless."

"No." Kid's intensity makes my head jerk back. "I said this was the final mission and it will be."

Biting my lip, I tentatively ask, "where are Liz and Patty? How did you get caught?"

Kid's voice catches. "The three of us sneaked into the building, but we rushed ahead to Death's room. It was a stupid thing to do."

"Damn right."

"We arrived and Spirit snuck up. He aimed for me but," Kid sucks in a loud breath, "Liz jumped in the way. It hit her directly. Patty broke down on the spot she was… I can't believe it. Spirit…" Kid's composure is crumbling so I don't press. I understand.

"I had back up," Spirit's voice echoes nearby the phone, "and we shot the second girl down rather cleanly. I was going to aim for Kid again but brilliance struck me."

Tuning Spirit out, I put my back to the squad. Little droplets of water spill down my cheeks no matter how many times I remind myself that it isn't the time to cry. Little sniffles escape me and I concentrate on breathing.

"Liz and Patty are… dead." It sounds too final.

Kid composes himself some more, "yes. So I need you to finish everything today."

"Me? Wha- why not you?" My hysterics draw my squad closer.

"I'm dying so you can learn where Death is."

The phone drops from my hand. It lands on a button and a neutral beep goes off. The speaker phone is on as I sink into a shivering pile on the floor. "No. You aren't…can't do that. No stupid heroics. You were going to lead us all. Who is left to lead? The world was going to change and you… you can't not be there. You can't!" I wail.

"Calm down, Maka. You, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star will figure something out. We need to win more than I need to live." Tears cloud my vision as I grab blindly for the phone. My squad is circled around me, a few of the girl members stroking my hair or shoulders. A few tears dribble down their faces as they understand the situation.

There is shuffling in Kid's room, "It's a good choice, Kid." Spirit sounds proud. It disgusts me. "Now, listen closely, Maka."

"Wait! You said I made the choice. Not Kid, me. I decide if he lives or dies," I desperately call.

"Tsk, I could just shoot Kid without telling you anything. You're going to die, anyway, so I'm granting a small mercy." Spirit's madness practically seeps through the phone, "listen closely, now. Death is in the basement of the Soldier building. His plane is due in an hour."

Pause, then, "Win this, Maka," Kid declares.

They are his last words.

A gun shot pierces the air. Spirit mutters to himself and I do not cry. I do not think. My mind is a wall, shooting down emotions as if they are invaders.

Then, I hear another gun shot. A voice, Black Star's, yells obscenities and battle cries. More shots fire, like it is raining bullets, and I hear Soul's voice clearly yell Kid's name. The shots are a little quieter.

The guns stop firing. It's so quiet. I stare at the phone. I can't believe that it could ever be this quiet.

"Hello?" A teammate whispers into the phone. All of us watch the phone, waiting for it to move and come to life.

There is rustling on the other line and finally, "Maka? You okay?"

"Soul," I release air in my lungs, "is everyone okay?"

"Kid…"

"Yea, Liz and Patty, too."

"Damn… We made sure Spirit was gone."

"What do we do with Kid's…"

"I don't know. What do we do now?"

_Give up. Die. Sink to the floor and cry some more. Let Death eat my bones. Run away_

"We find Death."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Kid is dead, you bastard. Go to hell!" I scream. My right arm hands loosely at my side, blood making a river out of it. The bullet wound's pain is masked by rage and I try to hold my gun steady with on hand.

Death's expression is wide-eyed and wondering but his gun stays firm, "he had it coming. I should have known he would die by someone else's hand."

"You should have known. Too late," I clench my teeth as I struggle to keep our guns facing off. "You're too late to save yourself, too."

The entire room is in a stand still. My gun matches Death's and each one of my teammates has their gun to a Soldier's head.

My team is in the same situation, though.

"You were always rather idealistic," Death feigns uninterest. "Even as a child, you thought a single battle ended a war."

"I hope you realize the irony," I ignore Death's reference to the past. "Your downfall came because you didn't listen to your son."

Death growls.

His finger moves over the trigger.

The room is flooded with bullets.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"That was the day the Revolution ended," Stein lectures. He is well aware that barely eight years ago, he gave a lesson encouraging the Ban. Now, students learn how it ended. "The specifics of what happened are a little sketchy. Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki's teams flooded the room. Maka took the chance to shoot at Death and he went down. Death's gun had fired off, too, and it hit Maka's arm that was already wounded. Casualties were sustained on both sides and the Revolution took over the rest of Death's territory. Everything was a mess, but we know how it ended. The Revolution won in the end. Our country took a turn for the better. Not only because we had returned the right to bare arms, but because we went from a dictatorship to a democracy."

A child raises her hand. Stein points to her and I grin when she asks, "What happened to the remaining Revolution leaders?"

Soul and I exchange understanding grins as we listen in from the hallway, waiting for our turn to come in. Soul's badge is titled and I point at him to straighten it.

"That's something that we don't know all the answers to," Stein tells the girl. "The four of them stuck around for the first two years, helping the country get back on its feet, making decisions until a presidential election was over. After that, they began to fade from the media. We know that Black Star joined the military. He was offered a head position but declined it in favor of field work. Sometimes, he still shows up in the news for doing extraordinary missions and saving comrades. Tsubaki is by his side, but she stays out of the limelight. Last we heard, she was opening a gun shop. The real mysteries are Soul and Maka. They pretty much disappeared. We haven't heard from them since the five year celebration of winning the Revolution. It makes sense, though. They achieved what was needed, but all of the plans that had been made for after the Revolution changed with the death of Liz, Patty, and Kid."

I look at the ceiling in remembrance of my comrades.

"Kid was the only diplomat. Maka and Soul had no place in politics. Maka's right arm turned useless after the Revolution. The two shots she sustained shattered the bone. There was no way to fix that. She learned to shot with only her left hand, but it's obvious that her aim will never be perfect."

Soul and I both look down at my right arm. It's become easy to forget that it's different.

Stein's lesson looks to be winding down, so Soul and I step into the room.

"Here are our guests," Stein announces us. "These adults are here to teach you about gun safety."

Soul plasters a smile on his face, "Hello, I'm Soul Eater and this is my partner, Maka Albarn. We're police officers for this city." The children's faces light up at our names. Soul continues, "It is a crazy coincidence that the two of us share names with two great historical figures…"

"Now, children," I take over. Stein meets my eyes. He knows who we are. I smile to him and he tips his head at me. We have an understanding. I try and tuck my right arm behind me a little, to not make it so obvious that it cannot be used. "Guns are used to protect people, but they can also be used to hurt…"

**Please don't rant if you don't agree with the whole ban guns/ the second amendment thing. **

**As always, feedback is appreciated.  
If you enjoy Fairy Tail, read my other fanfic: Fairy Tail's Phoenix**

**If you enjoyed this Fanfiction: I have another Soul Eater one, called Presidential Debates, that parodies the presidential elections. **


End file.
